Real Me Dancing
by Lil Red Writer
Summary: Oh! I've been caught, by Ember! I just made more friends from the ghost zone and I can still dance as much as I like without my family, friends, or amity finding out. Come watch are next show! ( I don't own anything but the plot )
1. Chapter 1

Hello as you might know me, my name is Danny Fenton or as some call me Danny Phantom or ghost boy, maybe even invisobil.

But I prefer to be called, Stella.

Stella is my stage name. I'm a dancer from Ember. I know it doesn't make sense now but I'll explain.

I've been one of Embers dancers for a little over a year now. She doesn't actually know that it's me Danny/Dipstick until a few days ago, when I was 'turning back' into a Fenton.

The truth is I'm actually a female.

No I never had a sex change. My family always wanted a son after my sister jazz. Because I was born female and they already had everything bought for a son I kinda just played along with their fantasy. No one remembers or knows I'm a female not even my own sister. They became so accustomed to me being male they forgot my true gender. Not like I remind them either. But that's fine cause It helps that know one knows the real me.

It was a long story to explain to Ember. UnExpectedly or it was expected that she went and told the other females of the ghost zone. They bugged amid bugged me to hang out and explain. In which I did give in. In the process we've became friends. And I must say there probably the best friends I've ever had. Now Embers giving me the whole stage tonight as the main dancer. As she says 'anything for a friend sweet cheeks'. Must say the new nick name is enduring but can't help but love it. And seriously I can't wait! Kitty has helped me find the perfect outfit, she has such great tastes. but it did take a bit to let her convince me to let her. Penelope has helped me with my hair and makeup, whichI must say makes my eyes look amazing!

Desiree gave a few comments in which we added some accessorys. All and all I look fantastic! With tight atomic green leather pants and a black leather top showing my well worked stomach with black boots, which I must say is a sight to see. My ass looks so fine. With black cuffs at my wrist and a black and green choker around my surprisingly long slim neck. My hair is waved down my back in a high pony tail ending right at my hips which I must say look fantastic in these jeans everyone will be staring at my ass! What fun! We decide during the show since I will have all eyes on me that my eyes will be green from my ghost side. Hopefully to make me less recognizable. We will add a bit of green eyeshadow and my lips will be stained with red lipstick, looking as if I devowered someone's blood. I must say the entire look is intoxicating! Ember helped me pick a routine for her song. And honestly I can't wait! I'll be pole dancing!

I don't know how Ember did it but the entire Amity park has showed up. I want all eyes one me! * unconsciously licking my lips* I should be scares but I'm not I'm excited right to my bones. My mother and father, my two 'best friends' my school bully and my supposed crushes and ex girlfriends. Oh and I don't want to forget my Daddy(1), my Daddy is the best I'm his little princess. No one knows that Vladdy is mine. We keep it very well hidden. Considering it's not a socially acceptable age difference. I haven't told him what I'm doing yet but he knows I'm performing it's going to be such a shock.

Oh looks like it's time to get on stage.

Ember starts the cords to the song which in turns I strut down to the middle of the stage next to the only pole on stage. I wait for the lyrics to starts so I put my hand on the pole and swing my hips slightly attracting everyone's attention. And I start to look threw the audience. Looks like everyoneI know got front row tickets. Remind me to thank E,her for that. And I don't know why but I started to smirk from the thought. Great everyone's attentions on me.

_Here we go._

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

I start to climb that pole with only my hands my legs wide open once to the top I slowly flip myself to where I'm facing the ground my legs above me. Then wrapping my legs around the pole and then sliding down where I stop a foot before the ground. Everyone gasped. My whole core filled with adrenaline from the gasps and their eyes boringness holes into my body.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a.._

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage_

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

As my legs wrapped around the pole my hands let _go_ and I pull myself over my legs and hand on the pole in which exposes more of my stomach to the audience. Letting my legs go and move in a inciting manor.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin'_

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

I lick my lips as everyone staring I smile. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I decide to kick it up a bit using more difficult moves. In which I notice Ember looking my way smirking the entire time. Cause me to wink in reply.

_They won't do_

_I need a girl thats kinda frisky_

_Drinking with the fellas_

_Takin shots and gettin tipsy_

_We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell_

_And if i ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail_

_Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer_

_When she step up into the club every man and woman want her_

_she make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_

_cause of the porn start dancin got me in the zone!_

I climbed to the top once more before spinning to a drop with my legs away from the pole, stopping once again a foot from the floor. Putting my feet on the ground and start to dance on the ground with my one hand still on the pole, looking more and more as if I'm having sex on the stage.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar Dancin'_

As the song ends I strike a very sex like pose standing. My face is flushed I'm sweating and breathing hard as if I literally just had sex, but with a shit eating grin on my face. I look down at my daddy standing in the side of the stage, licking my lips at his stare. He has this most hungry look in his eyes but also looking a bit ticked,probably for performing such a thing in front of thousands of people, especially without telling him first, looks like punishment tonight I can't wait! I slowly stand up normal and smirk to the crowd with a half bow and slowly walk off but not before hugging Ember. Ember leans in a whispers that she has a surprise for me before the end of the show I can't wait.

I head on to the back of the stage too hang with the girls. They all decided to wear human disguises (all wearing outfits from the pussycat dolls from 'when I grow up') I just took my hair out of the pony tail and put on a black cap. Just sitting, relaxing and chatting, then the girls get up. I figured they were doing a role on stage tonight so I stayed sitting. Apparently that wasn't allowed or part of the plan as they dragged me to stage. They pulled me right up To Ember so I looked sexy for the audience while I waited for a explanation. The girls all going to a specific instrument starting with a low beat noticing it getting more hyped up as the second go on. And I can only think how familiar this tune sounded.

"Everyone thank you tonight! We are going to play one more song, this is a favorite of our best dancer Stella or as we like to call her Danny Fenton! Give her a round of applause everyone!" Ember said

Loosing my composer for a moment and standing gaping at Ember, before regaining my face as I got out of shock and started laughing out of complete joy and turned and smirked to the audience. Noticing the whole front row silenced and gaping like fish, which only made me smile even bigger. I grabbed the mic Ember was holding out to me getting ready to sing along, and start to dance across the stage in the process. And now at least I knew why the tune sounded so familiar.

_"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey..._

_J-J-J-J-Jessie J_

_Stomp stomp I've arrived_

_Drop the beat, nasty face_

_Why you lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky_

_In my spaceship_

_I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer_

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here_

_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp_

_M H's on my dick like this_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker_

_You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey,_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna_

_Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys g-getting hot under the collar_

_Holler holler whoa_

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna_

_Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar_

_Boys g-getting hot under the collar_

_Holler holler whoa_

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey._

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_

_We can do it like the man'dem,_

_Sugar sugar sugar, yeah._

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it, do it like a dude_

_Let's go!_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_Do it, do it low like you_

_Hey! [26x]"_

I'm standing once again sweaty and out of breathe. Te audience cheering besides the front row which was still shocked silent by the revaluation and how I could dance in which I burst out laughing. I walk over to Ember and ask a question. She nods. I pull the mic to my face and went to the front of the stage and Squatted in front of the people I knew and said "oh! for all those in the front row" in which I smiled suductivly "Fuck you assholes!" Then I got up and hugs the girls as we were all laughing.

* * *

(1) Daddy/Princess- refers to a type of relationship that is based off of Dom/sub, Daddy princess, Master/Pet, and ect.


	2. UPDATE

im receiving some good reviews and messages about this story!

The story itself can be more than One chapter, but it WAS MADE to be a one-shot!

if I reviece enough posts about making it more then a one shot I will!


	3. REPORT!

To those that have reviewed and asked personally, i will look into a Prequel and/or a sequel/continuation of this story!


End file.
